Jade Eden
Jade es una Fanloid. Su nombre hace referencia a la piedra jade y a su color favorito (La piedra Jade es verde) Mientras que su apellido hace alusión a el paraíso (Una de las formas de llamar al paraíso es "El Edén" o "Jardín del Edén" o simplemente "Edén") Algunos datos: Significado de su nombre: "Piedra preciosa en el paraíso", "Piedra preciosa del paraíso" "Paraíso color jade" Fecha de Nacimiento: 11/06 Aniversario en la wiki: 02/02 Tipo de sangre: 0- Mutante Numero favorito: 15 Numero de serial: J4D3-3D3N Signo de serial: Chorchea negra Comida favorita: Queso Cosa favorita en el mundo: Un peluche que Juni le regalo. Gama de colores: Verde-Negro-Blanco-Dorado-Cyan Edad: 18 Personalidad Suele comportarse cual niña de 12 años, llorona, tierna, infantil. Ella suele hacer comentarios muy idiotas todo el tiempo, y también toma la mayoría de las cosas como una juego, pero las cosas que son súper serias, las toma como tales. Aparenta ser una chica muy estúpida e infantil, cuando en realidad es una chica con un gran coeficiente intelectual. A pesar de no ser lo que aparenta, igual siempre sigue siendo muy dulce. Su mayor problema es su bipolaridad, la cual hace que, al enojarse, su furia sea tal que llega al punto de querer matar a el origen de su enojo, pero esto se contra arresta al ser muy cobarde, ya que tiende a asustarse por cualquier cosa. Su clase favorita en la escuela es Ingles y es mala alumna para las matemáticas. Demuestra su debilidad por las comidas saladas, lo que a menudo juega como factor de distracción Jade. Le gustan tanto los quesos que los incluye dentro de sus "pasatiempos" en su perfil, y le disgustan la crema y el café. Habilidades Jade tiene la habilidad de: *Tener memoria fotográfica *Volar *Dar gritos sonicos *Puede ganar en ajedrez con un Jaque Mate en 5' *Tocar la guitarra eléctrica *Tocar el teclado *Tocar la viola *Correr mas rápido que la velocidad del sonido, casi cerca de la velocidad de la luz. *Es la 2ª mejor alumna en arte en su escuela *Se la reconoce como la estudiante Nº 1 1/2 de Japón (comparte el puesto con Kyoske, por eso 1/2) *Premonicion *Copiar habilidades de otras personas Historia 'Creacion:' 'Como personaje:' La creación del personaje se remonta a mediados de Julio del Año 2008. Se hizo principalmente su diseño basado en el personaje de Mortal Kombat que tambien le da nombre. Al prinipio el diseño era sin el flequillo que le divide la cara, pero al conocer a Miku Hatsune, la creadora le agrego una version corta del flequillo, el cual fue creciendo más y más con el tiempo. Se hizo conocida por aparecer en los "Pequeños Dramas CDM" vestida como Miku Hatsune, y mas tarde, como personaje de fondo en videos de los descontinuados "Meloncaloids" 'Como Fanloid:' El 31/01/2013, desde el programa Audacity, se creó su primera canción: I=Fantasy. El 02/02/2013 se publicaron sus primeras 7 canciones, siendo "The Dissapearance of Eden Jade" la primera en aparecer (Sin embargo, se sigue diciendo que I=Fantasy es su primera cancion, ya que fue la primera cancion que "cantó"), ademas de ser esta la fecha en la que fue lanzada. El 10/02/2013 sacó su primera canción 50% original, llamada "Eden Territory", siendo esta su versión de la canción de Kasane Teto. Durante todo 2013 fue avanzando y ganando fama como fanloid, incluso llegando en antenerse siempre entre los primeros puestos de los mas visitados y siendo editada diariamente. En ese mismo año fue candidata a la mejor fanloid del año, quedando la votación inconclusa ya que nunca se sacó a los ganadores. Ese año tambien fue agregada a la nueva categoría de "Fanoid Legendario" (Aunque esta ya fue borrada) El 02/02/2014 cumplió un año como Fanloid-No-Oficial. El 01/03/2014 sacó su segunda canción 50% original, llamada "Animo" y cantada junto a la descontinuada fanloid "Meroru Dinoha". Esta canción fue sacada como una despedida hacia la última nombrada. Desde mediados de 2014 a principios de 2016 quedó un tanto abandonada, pero sin embargo, siguio participando en distintos proyectos, la mayoria liderados por Evolution Sethley. El 02/02/2015 cumplió dos años como Fanloid-No-Oficial El 19/12/2015 fue elegida como la "2015´s Best Fanloid", a pesar de su poco trabajo durante estos periodos. Esto fue lo que incitó a su masutaa de volver al projecto de los fanloids. Un día antes de su aniversario de 3 años, el 01/02/2016, se conoció que fue agragada al grupo de fanloids verificados conocido como FWHC. El 02/02/2016 cumplió 3 años como Fanloid-No-Oficial, convirtiendose en uno de los fanloids mas antiguos de la wiki. El 21/02/2016 fue re-lanzada, con el cover de "All Because Of You" de la artista rusa ex integrante del grupo "t.a.T.u.", Julia Volkova. 'Personaje:' Ella nació en argentina el 11 de Junio en 1997. Ella tiene una familia millonaria, pero actualmente de ella queda su hermano, Jake Eden. (Aunque en realidad se trata de familia cercana, ya que la familia de su madre y la de su padre de su padre estan vivos) Ella y su hermano fueron enviados a un orfanato en 2004, ya que su tía era muy pequeña (en ese momento ella tenia 15) para cuidarlos. A falta de su voz, nadie la quería adoptar, y cuando querían adoptar a su hermano, el hacia un escándalo para hacer que lo adopten junto a Jade, pero siempre cambiaban de opinión. En 2005 ellos, hartos de nunca ser adoptados, escaparon y comenzaron a viajar a varios países del mundo escapando de la policía. De tantos países, en 2011 llegaron por primara vez a Japón Aquí llega una de las partes mas importantes de su llegada a fanloid: Ella, al llegar a Tokio tenia 13 años. Pero a esta y a su hermano no les fue bien, ya que no encontraban una vivienda para alquilar. Un día de lluvia, Miku los encontró sentados en una banca y se hizo amiga de Jade y Jake y los dejo alojarse en la casa Hatsune. Allí conoció a los Hatsune (menos a Sumoru, ya que no existía). En su estancia en Japón conoció a una chica llamada Lia, con la que formo amistad muy rápidamente.Miku también ayudo a Jade proveeniendole, de alguna manera, una voz para que ella pueda hablar. Jade muy agradecida le escribió una canción, que todavía guarda en una cajita de "Recuerdos importantes". También adopto a un gato al que mágicamente, por instinto -según ella- le puso Neonidas, aunque siempre le dice Neon. Pero a fines de 2011 la policía los encontró y ellos 2 escaparon hacia Francia. Volvió a Japón el 31/01/13. Al momento de llegar, por esas razones mágicas, se encontró con Miku, quien la llevo a Fanloid, ya que dijo que Jade tenia futuro como cantante. Luego de unos días, se entero de que su amiga Lia había muerto. Y por eso muchas veces canta canciones muy tristes. A finales del 2013, la volvieron a encontrar, pero no para llevársela por que se había escapado, sino por que la habían adoptado, pero luego intento convencer a los policías para poder quedarse con Jake, y lo logro. Ahora vive felizmente con sus amigos, en Japón. Físico Posee un largo cabello, el cual es lacio, negro azabache, y tiene un largo tal que le llega hasta las caderas. Sus ojos son color verde oscuro, que cambian a rojo oscuro al enojarse. Suele estar vestida tanto con vestimentas punk/rockeras que con uniformes, pero siempre llevando color verde y/o negro. Su piel es muy pálida, mas de lo común. Posee colmillos de vampiro, pero mas chicos que el vampiro promedio. Aparenta 14 años. Casi siempre pinta sus labios de rojo sangre, pero no suele usar mas maquillaje que este, solo lo utiliza para situaciones especiales, al igual que las faldas/vestidos, bajo los cuales siempre lleva un mini-short negro o leggings negras. Le gusta *El color verde (Y derivados) *El color marrón chocolate *La musica Rock *El anime *El JPop *El KPop *El sushi *Su guitarra eléctrica *Lucha libre (Es muy buena en eso) *Queso *Dibujar *Los vegetales No soporta *La gente malpensada *El rosa, y naranja *No poder tocar su guitarra *Que le ordenen *Que la llamen por su nombre completo, por su segundo nombre y/o por su segundo apellido *La crema *Los malos libros *Que la critiquen *El café *Las arañas (Les tiene fobia) *Que le recuerde, insulten o mencionen a sus familiares fallecidos *La carne (la hace marear y en casos extremos vomitar) *Las armas de fuego *Los payasos Miedos y Fobias Miedos: Las alturas (una mala experiencia con una atracción del parque de diversiones) Fobias: Arañas (Una vez, la escuela donde estaba ella se había infectado de arañas... sin comentarios Covers * I=Fantasy Cover de SeeU * Run Cover de SeeU * Butterfly on your rigth shoulder Cover de Kagamine Rin y Len. canta junto a Jake * Butterfly on your rigth shoulder (Project Diva Ver) Canta junto a Camy Muerte * Hide and SeekCover de SeeU * Caramelldancen Cover de Hatsune Miku * World is Mine Cover de Hatsune Miku * The dissappearance of Eden Jade Cover de Hatsune Miku * A girar Cover de Lucia Gil. Canta junto a Camy Muerte * Owata Cover Gakupo Kamui (Jade en Coros) * Re Act Cover de Miku, Rin y Len. Cantada junto a Danna y Ukita * Levan PolkkaCover de Hatsune Miku * Melt Cover de Hatsune Miku * Love is war Cover de Hatsune Miku * Triple Baka Jade (lugar de Miku) Airine (lugar Akita) * Love and Joy Cover de Yuki Kimura. * Just Be Friends Cover de Megurine Luka. Esta canción es su especial de sanvalentin del año 2013 * Never Forget Cover de Lena Katina (Este video esta dedicado para Rinmaiden.) * White Flag (Versión Jade) Cover de Dido * Matryoshka Cover de MIku y Gumi. La canta junto a Camille Mort. * All Because of You Cover de Julia Volkova. Álbumes: * 'Reborn:' :::: Su album de re-lanzamiento. Curiosidades *Su nombre es de origen Español, y su madre es española. *Esta enamorada de Towa Kuroi. *Su nombre significa "Piedra preciosa en el paraíso" o "Piedra preciosa del paraíso" o "Paraíso color jade" (este si tenemos en cuenta que su nombre también es un color) *Y en Japones su nombre es "Jeido Eden" *Le tiene alergia a la crema. Cuando la huele o esta cerca, suele estornudar hasta alejarse de la crema. Pero cuando la toca o la come, se desmaya por tiempo indefinido (mayormente son 2 días). También le tiene alergia al café, cuando lo toma, comienza a cantar como loca. *Aparecia antes en los "Pequeños dramas CDM". Vestida como Miku Hatsune. Uno de los dramas *Sus segundo nombre y segundo apellido, provienen de los nombres de dos luchadoras que su dueña admira *Todavía no dio su primer beso, ni tuvo un novio, pero si se enamoro una vez, y luego le rompieron el corazón. *Siempre infla sus cachetes para gritar *Aunque coma 100 veces su peso, jamas engordara. *Puede predecir el futuro (al igual que la master, si, yo puedo predecir el futuro) mediante visiones, las cuales llegan en cualquier momento y no son muy especificas. *Su anime favorito es "Sailor Moon" *No hay momento en el que no la encuentras utilizando vestuario color verde **De hecho, siempre que hace cosplay, adapta el cosplay a sus colores. *Es mitad Vampira, mitad humana. *Su nombre antes iba a ser Jade Hatsune y e iba a ser hermana de Miku *Muchas personas murmuran que su CI es mayor al de 195, pero ni Jade sabe cuanto es (ella dice que alrededor de 170, pero no cree ser tan inteligente) *Ella es vegetariana ovolactea (es vegetariana y come lácteos y huevos). y cuando esta de vampiresa, toma sabia. *Al igual que las medusas y calamares, no muere por envejecer, pero si puede morir de formas extremas *Es poliglata y puede aprender un idioma en 7 días. *Se refiere a ella misma como una bipolar *Ella siempre se vera de 14 años, ya que es vampireza y es inmortal *Cumplio un año en la wiki el 02/02/14, siendo una de las fanloids mas antiguas, que aun (ni nunca) fue abandonada. **El 02/02/15 acaba de cumplir sus 2 años en la wiki, aun se planeea su especial de 2 años **El 02/02/16 cumplío sus 3 años en la wiki *El 19 de Diciembre de 2015 fue elegida como "Best Fanloid 2015" en la premiacion homonínima. Relaciones con los Voclaoid/Fanloids/Utau Vocaloid: Miku Hatsune: Se conocen desde hace 2 años, se quieren como hermanas. Miku le dio una voz para que cante yla hospedo en la casa Hatsune durante 2011. Por su parte, Jade siempre la ayuda en lo que necesita, ya que ella dice "No se como agradecerte por darme una voz". Rin Kagamine: Rin siempre agradece que Jade este protegiendo a su hermana, pero tambien odia tanto que, casi siempre por culpa de Jade, Aiko vaya al hospital mas seguido desde que la conoció. Len Kagamine:Lo mismo con Rin, pero ellos se pelean porque Jade odia que Len sea pervertido. KAITO: Casi no lo conoce porque nunca se lo encuentra. Pero cuando el se pone de pervertido, Jade dice que lo haría besar el suelo en 30 segundos... y es verdad... (ya lo hizo 2 veces) MEIKO: Meiko la quiere mucho, porque Jade la protege a ella cuando hace yuri con Somura y alguien las quiere matar o algo así. Galaco: Jade hace todo lo que puede para que no la desactiven. Por su parte, Galaco le agradece todo lo que hace por ella Maika: Ambas se hablan en español todo el tiempo, Maika quiere proveer a alguien Meloncaloid y Jade la esta ayudando en eso Gumi: Astan encantadas con el verde. Gumi le hace mechas a Jade con tinte verde. Y Jade le cose ropa para ponerse cuando canta. Fanloid (Los que están en cursiva son los que Jade considera amigos y en''' negrita''' son a los que Jade considera como mejores amigos) Juni: Juni y Jade son las típicas BBF y siempre andan juntas, están mas juntas que gemelas siamesas. Jade le cose los cosplay de HDA y Juni siempre la acompaña para vivir siempre grandes aventuras. Generalmente se llaman "Manita" "Imotto/Onee" "Amiga" y una vez se dijeron "Compinche" Camy: Jade detesta que Camy pelee siempre con ella, ya sea por los chicos, o por los gustos de muscia (Jade es Rockera y Camy Popstera), o por los colores (Verde v.s. Rojo) Pero siempre se ayudan mutuamente. Ambas tienen un "equipo" llamado "Las Bella Chicks" Kuku: Se llevan muy bien, fue la primera en recibirla en Fanloid. Además de que cumplen el mismo dia. Jade se emociono al saber que es la prima de Miku, ya que Jade adora a Miku Claudia : No se conocen bien, pero también es una de sus primeros amigos. Así que Jade la quiere mucho. pero Jade le tiene rabia ya que piensa que porque le dio su primer beso a Max ella este enamorada de el. Jake J.: Se llevan bien. Sobre todo porque comparte el nombre de su hermano. Mary: Son amigas, hay veces que se las encuentra practicando con la guitarra solo por coincidencia. Aiko: Aiko fue una de las primeras en recibirla en fanloid. Se tienen mucho cariño desde entonces. A Aiko le facina que Jade tenga poderes. y a Jade le fascina que Aiko sea la reencarnación de la princesa Efenclariana "Astrid Crhysomallis" Kyoske: Siempre pelean por quien es el mas inteligente en fanloid, puesto a que ambos tienen muy buenas notas. Siempre estan compitiendo. Kyoske muchas veces le dice "Senshi" en publico, solo para molestarla. Lo peor es que tambien son compañeros de clase y están compitiendo todo el tiempo. Igual, curiosamente, aunque Jade dice ser mas inteligente que el, ella se la pasa diciendole "Niñito genio", aunque puede que se lo diga de manera irónica o sarcástica. Aoine: Ambas poseen mucha imaginación, eso las hace muy buenas amigas Nako N.: El ve a Jade como una prima. Ambos aman cantar y a los gatos. Para Jade el es como un hermano. Max: Se llevan bien. Son muy amigos, ambos piensan que Kirby es una ternura (aunque Jade no llega a la "Kirbsecion" ). Ademas adora hacer que max se enoje diciéndole a Kirby "Gomita". Edemas, ambos tienen aracnofobía . Airine: Jade principalmente la conoció como Lia. Ambas formaron una gran amistad debido a que tenían algo en común: Ambas estuvieron en un orfanato. Cuando Jade se entero de la muerte de Lia ella se deprimió demasiado, por esto muchas de sus canciones son baladas. A los días conoció a Airine y le encontró cierto parecido psiquico con Lia y al rato se sintieron como hermanas. Jade no sabe nada de su pasado como Lia. Sumoru: Siempre se pelean, ya que como el es novio de Airine, ella sobreprotege a Airine, su Imoto-chan. Jade amenaza todo el tiempo a Sumoru (Aunque los masters se lleven bien) . Pero eso no significa que algunas veces no tengan sus momentos amistosos. Jake E.: Tienen una relacion muy amistosa, Jake siempre le enseña a Jade a hacer chocolates para darle a sus amigos.Pero esta celoso de que todo el tiempo ella le hable de Max. Taiaze: Se llevan maso bien, ya que mucho no se conocen. Ambas son vampiras Kokoro: Kokoro siempre esta dispuesta a pobrar la supuesta "comida" que Jade siempre cocina, por lo que hace que Jade se sienta feliz, bajo su propio riesgo... Haruka: Jade siempre encuentra a Haruka en su estado medio-dormido, asi que ella lo trata de animar haciendole muuchos cafes (Para que tengan los que dicen que ella nunca haria un cafe). Se podria decir que se llevan bien, pero a Haru le enoja mucho que Jade le diga que es muy cute y ahi Haru la comienza a insultar y comienza una super pelea, en la que Jade siempre gana. Tsu Hana: Tienen una seria rivalidad debido a que las Josei y las Senshis son rivales. Aunque a Jade, en cierto punto y ademas de que Tsu sea malvada, le agrada ella. Akita Neru: Jade siempre la ayuda para que se junte mas con Len. Sakura: Ella y Sakura hacen covers Juntas todo el tiempo. Apesar que se conoces desde hace poco tiempo se hicieron muy buenas amigas y fandublan muchas canciones de Rin y Miku (Espero que nunca hagan "Doki Doki Yuri Gakuen") Mandarina: Jade es la idola de Mandarina. De vez en cuando estas salen para ser teloneras de shows de los vocaloid. Por mucho que se diviertan, Jade tambien le enseña a Mandarina todo lo que ella hizo para ser quien es, pasos que Mandarina intenta seguir. Sora: Jade y Sora van juntas a pasear a sus mascotas, aunque Maya siempre persogue a Neon por todas partes, y ellan en vez de pararlos, comienzan a reirse a carcajadas. Dentro de todod son muy buenas amigas. Hana: Jade opina que Hana es una muy buena muchaha y que es una chica muy kawaii. Le gusta mucho el significado de nombre. Las Hermanas Kuroi: Es una de sus mejores amigas, siempre que la ven las Kuroi le dan un muestra de su afecto. Por su parte, Jade les presta siempre su ayuda. Maito: Jade y Maito son amigos. El siente admiracion por ella. Towa: Jade esta enamorada de el, pero teme que el no lo este. Siempre que lo tiene cerca, queda hecha un arbol de navidad Nako A. : Jade recien lo conoce y puede que ambos tengan dificultades en su relacion amistosa, ¡pero Jade nunca pierde esperanzas! Miyune: Son muy buenas amigos, ellas comparten personalidades (Aunque Jade aveces llega al extremos de sus caracteristicas). Unravel y Yunkit: A Jade no le gusta la idea de que ambas provinieran de un circo, pero cuando se junta con ellas igualmente se divierte. Hayato Kiyoshi: Ella anima a Hayato cuando lo ve bastante triste e intenta sacarle una sonrisa, aunque Hayato siempre sea un poco terco. Jade ha sido una de las pocas que le ha visto sonreir. UTAU: Teto Kasane: A Jade le agrada mucho pasar el tiempo cantando con Teto, ya que sus voces se parecen. Defoko: Se pelean porque a Jade no le gustan las armas de fuego Configuración de Voz 'Original:' Con Miku Hatsune 'Español:' Con MAIKA Appends Como es la voz configurada de Miku, tiene todos sus Appends (Sweet, Solid, Dark, Ligth, Vivid y Soft) Appends Jade - Extras Append Definición Append Human En este Append su voz suena humana, eso por que su proveedora de voz canta, pero al tener una voz tan aguda suena como si fuera una niña de 14 años. Append Cheer Es un Append extra. Aquí su voz suena con coros todo el tiempo. Siempre la usa para canciones de ritmo porrista, ya que su voz al sonar con coros, hace que parezca que cantan mas personas. Se puede mesclar con cualquier Append, ya que es un Append extra que añade coros. Append α Su voz es normal, solo que mas aguda, mucho no se notara la diferencia. Append Ω Su voz suena mas aguda que el append anterior. Append α Ω Es la combinación de los 2 appends anteriores. Su voz suena muy robotica Append ST Aquí canta un poco mas grave de lo normal, suena como si tuviera 23 años. El Append se convirtió oficial el 11/06/2013, el día del cumpleaños de la proveedora. Append power El append esta reflejado al nivel de voz mas alto de Jade a lo cual se llama voz tipo power. Galería Appends S-Rocker_α_original.png Ω_S-Rocker.png Ω_S-Rocker_α.png Jade_append_power.png Concierto Fanloid en vivo Ella salio en el Concierto Fanloid en vivo como Miku, cantando las canciones: Diva Desu, World is Mine, Electric Angel, Romeo and Cindirella, Magnet y The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku. Ver Concierto Completo Frases Comunes Jade Eden: -¡Hola! Soy Jade Brianna Eden Garcia! Pero dime Jade Eden o solo Jade porque te mato! -O dejas de hacer eso, o te consideras muerto -Si no me conoces eres un idiota- En Eden Territory -¡Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka...!- Mientras golpea a alguien -... o viene "Jade Yandere"- Cuando amenaza con volverse malvada - Espero que no hagas lo que pienso que haras - Aiko-Chan, eres suuuuper - Deja de decir que mi apend es parecida a Cruela o Hell te cortara las orejas mientras duermes!!!!!! -Sumoru!!!! No beses a Airine!!! -Myuuuu es mi queridisimo bombon de chocolate con queso de mi corazon!!!!!!! Simplemente la quiero -Fuuuu!!! -Len!!! Dejate de pervertideses!!! -N-No! C-Como cre-creees es-eso...?-Lo que dice cuando nega algo -Hola... Otōto-San...-Lo que dice cuando ve a Max -Queso!!! -*Carita kawaii*Sumoru te quiero... te quiero matar...*Carita sadica* -Tengo miedo... Tengo Miedo... Tengo Miedo... Tengo Miedo... Tengo Miedo- Lo que dice uando ve a una araña (eso o se desmaya) -Si la vida es injusta contigo, tú no seas injusto con la vida. -Fuuuuuuu....-Con una vocesita tierna y Kawaii, lo dice cuando esta asustada y cuando esta frustrada Significado de los objetos El prendedor de su moño: El prendedor lo lleva siempre consigo, a su escuela, en su casa, cuando sale. Pare ella es de suma importancia Un queso : El queso es su alimento favorito, le gusta demaciado, es una obsecion. Un puerro: El puerro lo tiene por 2 cosas: Su fanatismo por Miku, y porque en los pequeños dramas CDM usaba un puerro Jade Hell Cuando esta Sádica en lo único que piensa en es matar a la persona que la moleste, o que este molestando a un ser querido o que ella sienta que es un obstáculo en su camino. Pero esa parte sádica es en realidad una bipolaridad que tiene, a la que ella llama Jade Hell. Galería Galería de imágenes diseñadas para Jade Eden Jade y Jake.PNG|Jade y su hermano Jake Jade As Miku.PNG|Nuestra querida Jade haciendo cosplay de Miku Jade vs Seikatsun.PNG|"Alguien ayudeme..." ReAct 2.PNG|Imagen de Jade en Re Act ReAct.PNG|Danna, Ukita y Jade, listos para ReAct Jade y Max Hikari 1.PNG|Jade y Max para Hikari Jade y Max Hikari 2.PNG|Jade y Max para Hikari 2 Hikari 3.jpg|Jade y Max para hikari 3 (por Max) Jade y Kuku 1.PNG|Asi Jade le demuestra su cariño a sus amigos. El pastel gigante de Fanloid.PNG|Ven cuñadito!! Te enseñare que es la lucha libre!! Pelea de Cuñados N1.PNG|Pelea de Cuñados... Nivel 1: Amistoso Jade vs Max.PNG|¿¡Me estas retando a mi!? Jade preparada para animar a su pais.PNG|Jade Eden: Apoyando a su pais desde el 11/06/1997 Broken Heart.PNG|Jade cuando su corazon esta roto (Corran por sus vidas o va a matar al primero que se le interponga...) Jade Lluvia.PNG|"Fooooreeeeveeer Alooooneeee" Jade y Camy Matryoshka.PNG|Jade y Camy Matryoshka Jade y Camy Matryoshka 2.PNG|Jade y Camy Matryoshka 2 El viaje Fanloid.PNG|"Espera Maxin , le tengo que contestar el mensaje a Juni" Jaiko.PNG|Jaiko (Ver. JadeEdenCDM) -w-.png|Mi version del Invent deJade y Aiko xD (Ginyang 98) Aiko Sabeeeeeeeeee.PNG|"No!!!!! No es cierto!! El no me gusta!!!" En el mundo fanloid.....PNG|Asi Jade ve la entrada al chat.... Meme 16.png|Esto le va a marcar la vida por completo.... La Prrincesa Rainbow Green.PNG|Mentiroso Neonidas... yo no soy una princesa... Jade Pumas.PNG|Jade en un bonito retrato Tanto Trabajo....PNG|Tanto trabajo... y le sigue quedando mal.... Jade Spice!.PNG|Spice! Sumoru...corre en 3..2..1.PNG|Sumoru no beses a Airine!!!! Sumoru Morira.PNG|Te dije que no la beses!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬ Siempre lo mismo.....PNG|Siempre pasa lo mismo... I Want To Eat Cheese.png|Quiero comer queshito ^v^ Jade and neko shitai.png|Jugando con Shitai cuando el era un gato En la aplanadora Kagamine.PNG|Jade cuando robo la aplanadora Kagamine "Rin, Len, Aiko!!! Alcanzenmeee!" Au....PNG|OYE JAKE!! MIRA LO QUE... *Se cae* Au... Sweet Float Flats Jade.PNG|"Entre todos estos inquilinos estallando en felicidad, hay solo uno de ellos que no es nada feliz! Veamos si puedes adivinar quien!" Taraaa.PNG|Taraaaa! Jade_Eden_By_Kaarlah.PNG|Un regalito de parte de la usuaria de DeviantArt Kaarlah Entrenando.PNG Fuuu....PNG|Es que Aiko queria chocolate ToT Hachune Jade.png|Soy una hachuneee! ^^ Papercraft de Jade.png|Wiiiiii tengo mi propio papercraft!! ^^ Jade Eden.PNG|Boceto de Jade Jade Eden Painted.PNG|El boceto pintado y mejorado! ^^ ColorfulxMelosdy Sakura Jade.jpg|Sakura y Jade-ColorfuxMelody Jade y Sakura Colorful X Melody.jpeg|Jade y Sakura Colorful X Melody jade_y_jake_cosplayando_a_miku_y_a_mikuo_by_jadeedencdm-d6eww5i.jpg|Somos los Hatsu-den! ^^ Jade_Profile.png Senshi-Rocker V.S. Josei Nigthmare.PNG|Nunca Ganaras Nigthmare!! Las Senshis protejeremos a el mundo y por la autoridad que se mo otorga seras castigada!!!! Sakura Jade Hikaru.png|Con Sakura y Hikaru ^^ Hay... es que no te entiendo....PNG|Hay.. es que no te entiendo... Sustos y demas xD.jpg|Pero...que...? *Cara sadica* Las Eden.PNG|Jade y sus dos hermanas cuando ella tienia 5 añitos Jade Rolling Girl.PNG|Rolling Girl Rivalidad Maxima.PNG|OYE YO SOY MAS INTELIGENTE QUE TU!! Haciendonos Colitas!.PNG|Wow Nako! Te quedo Genial! Jade and mileena (tsu and jade).jpg|ConTsu vestidas como las del Mortal Kombat (Jade cosplayando a Jade XD)(Por Yoru Hana) Ve con el!.PNG|Como quieren que le ha...!? KYAAAAAAAAAAA! Natsu no kyōki.png|Natsu no kyōki Jade y Sakura- Happy Synthesizer.png|Sakura y Jade- Happy Synthesizer Jade pony.png|Soy un Pony!.. Bueno... o mi Masutaa... JadeWallpaper.png|DOREMIFASOLLASIDO (Wallpaper hecho por Sakura) descarga (8).jpg Makaii,jade y sakura.jpg|Onii-Yukaii Jade Eden ^^.png Judi ETHen.png|Mesclandome Con Juni Jade Sadica- Onii Yukai.jpg|Me puse Sadica ewe Jade,sakura y Makaii ver. pokemon.png|en pokemon :D jadeeden_by_ikemetal-d6oaj5b.png|Mi vercion de MIku! (Gracias Ike-kun!) Jade Electric Angel.png|"Eres mi Angel Electrico" U mad.PNG|U mad? Jade Dark Wood Circus.PNG|Dark Wood Circus Jade Aqui estoy.PNG|Todo lo que se, me lo enseñaron al nacer, y por eso estoy ahora aqui, para darte lo que soy, para cantar asi. Jade I=Fantasy.PNG|I=Fanatasy, Fantasy En la playa.PNG|Miren!! Una camara acuatica!! Chibi Jade.png|Vercion Chibi de Jade Jade y Lia.PNG|Jade y Lia en 2011 Jade Eden.jpg|La figura de Jade (Gracias Paula! ^^) Jade 2014 new style.jpg|Nuevo estilo de 2014 Colorloids.jpg|Yo y los colorloids mas kawaiis!! Jade Y Sutekina.PNG|¡¡Teamwork!! Alice Jade.png|I'm underground I fall dooooooown, I fall doooooooown Jade y Yuki.jpg|¡Yukiiiii! Girls base by yami tori44-d2w7i6x.png|Jade con las Kuroi en su pijamada x3 Jade_Eden_y_Hamiko_Shadaloo.png|Aqui esta Jade con su amiga Hamiko Fanloid en Ciudad Pixel.PNG|Hablando con Juni Jade y Kira Felices Pascuas.png|¡Jade Eden te desea unas felices pascuas! JadeJade.png|Un intento de dibujo de Jade con estilo de HDA.... jade_eden_y_towa_kuroi__the_phantom_of_the_opera_by_jadeedencdm-d7siqoz.png|The Phantom of the Opera Figma Jade Eden 2014.jpg|La figura de Jade 2014 (Por Ruke) JadexTowa.jpg Categoría:Fanloid Editor Categoría:Fanloid Audacity Categoría:Basado en Hatsune Miku Categoría:FWHC Categoría:Basado en MAIKA